


I'll give this an actual title when I can think of one

by Lucis_Caelum



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, How Do I Tag, I wrote this as a one-shot, I'll tag better later, I'm posting instead of sleeping, Multi, Mutual Pining, PROMPTO SHIPS IT, Pining, Supposed to be funny, idk - Freeform, it got away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucis_Caelum/pseuds/Lucis_Caelum
Summary: I'll be straight: Noctis is not. So here is an excerpt that I am personally fond of in lieu of an actual summary:“That has yet to be seen. My parents are not very keen on my preference of romantic partners.” He admitted. Noctis looked him over as he smirked a little.“What? Into bad boys?” He tried to tease. Ignis glanced over at him with a small smirk.“Not quite,” he brought his own drink up to his mouth, “I’m not overly fond of delinquents.”





	I'll give this an actual title when I can think of one

Noctis loved his cousins, he really did, but god could they be annoying. First was his oldest cousin Ravus. He was eight years older than him and had been training to be his advisor. Ravus seemed cold hearted to most, but that was only in appearance. Sure his humor could be lost on others, but he teased Noctis relentlessly whenever he had the chance. Next was his cousin Zack who was only three years older and his only cousin on his mother’s side. Zack was the closest to him in appearance, people mistook them for brothers all the time, and Zack used that to his advantage. His cousin always had a strong sense of protect, which is why he took it upon himself to act as Noctis’ body double. It was a little sad how often it worked too. It was also why Zack joined the glaive. For all the training he did it never put a damper on his joy or humor. Sure he could be serious, but he was always ready with a quip to help lighten the mood. Lastly was Lunafreya. Older than him by four years and much more level headed then any of the others. She was also more sympathetic to Noctis when his oldest cousins teased him, though she was not above poking fun at him as well. Usually it was in a gentle way, like a mother to her child, but other times she could actually be the worst. They never aimed to hurt him with their jokes, just embarrass him. It was kind of awful how easily it got the intended effect, though, especially when someone cute was involved.

“I’m about to murder your cousin and hide the body.” a soft voice muttered next to Noctis.

“Pretty sure you shouldn’t be telling the crown prince that you are planning to murder anyone, let alone his family.” Noctis remarked as he glanced to the side. He had to stay face forward since there were cameras on him. Someone was making a speech? He had stopped paying attention to be honest.

“Yeah right. You’d help hide the body.” came the soft scoff.

“No he wouldn’t.” came the gruff voice to his right, “He’d get me to do it.” Well, Noctis couldn’t argue there. He watched as the speech ended and everyone was free to mingle. Sighing in relief he turned to see his two companions. The first was his shield, Gladio. Gladio was a big man who was four years older than him, but easily dwarfed him and the blonde at his side. The blonde who had threatened murder was Cloud Strife, a year older, and a newly made Crownsguard. He was also Zack’s best friend.

“Why do you want to kill my cousin this time?” Noctis asked as he accepted the glass Gladio swiped from a waiter. Cloud opened his mouth, blue eyes shining with irritation, when-

“Hey there Chocobo!” and a low growl escaped Cloud instead. Zack laughed as he threw an arm around Cloud’s shoulders.

“Don’t be that way.”

“Zack, Cloud’s working tonight. Go bother your mentor or something.” Noctis tried to wave him off. Zack, the melodramatic person he was, pouted with a huff.

“Fine. _I_ see how it is. Cast away by my own cousin!” He threw a hand on his chest. Noctis just watched with a blank face.

“You spend too much time with Ardyn.” came the deadpanned response. 

“Now now Noctis, is that anyway to speak about your favorite Uncle?” came the smooth, slightly creepy voice. Ardyn was standing, well, leaning against Gladio. The shield was fighting back a growl. 

“Where did you come from?” Cloud asked in confusion. He had only passed the pinkish haired man a handful of times in the hallway, but other than that he had no interaction with the man in front of him.

“Oh my dear little bird,” Ardyn purred, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” The disgruntled look Cloud had caused Gladio to look on with sympathy and pat his shoulder.

“Ar-”

“Uncle.” came the quick correction in a sing-song voice. Rolling his eyes Noctis continued,

“Uncle, you need to stop scaring people.”

“I thought you enjoyed when I did that?”

“Yeah, when their creeps. Cloud isn’t a creep.” Noctis argued back, “Also, you aren’t my favorite Uncle-”

“Noctis! How could you say such a thing to your own flesh and blood? Why I jus-”

“You’re my _only_ uncle.” He finished with a flat look. Ardyn paused before nodding in agreement.

“That I am my dear prince, but alas that also makes me your favorite by default.” Huffing a laugh Noctis shook his head.

“You’re awful.”

“There you are Puppy! Come over here! I want to introduce you to some people!” They watched as Zack bounded over to his mentor, Angeal, like the creature he was nicknames after. It was kind of funny. Zack used to protest just as much as Cloud currently did, but he gave in eventually.

“Now Noct, have you seen your advisor anywhere? I have some news I must discuss with him.”

“Why do you keep calling him my advisor? He’s your nephew too.” Ardyn just stood there with a smile on his face, unanswering. Sighing heavier Noctis shook his head, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“You just want to tease Ravus about his crush on the Niff General.” He pointed towards the refreshment tables, “Rav is over there.” Ardyn gave a dramatic bow then headed off towards his intended target.

“Is he always-”

“Yes.” Gladio and Noctis chorused. Shaking his head Cloud muttered something under his breath. Noctis sipped his drink as his eye scanned the area. He saw Ardyn teasing Ravus who was obviously hoping that he wasn’t blushing. He was, but since he didn’t have a mirror he didn’t know that. Noctis caught sight of Zack speaking with Angeal and two other glaives. The red haired one was a friend of Ravus’, the white haired one gave Noctis the chills. Lunafreya was speaking with the Niff comandar, Aranea, if he remembered right. His father was with Aldercapt. Aldercapt was the King of Niflheim. He was kind of eccentric in a way that was subtle until you knew that he was, then it was obvious. Aldercap’s son, the only child he ever sired, was standing next to a familiar head of blond. Noctis wasn’t sure how to feel about General Loqi Tummelt. Even as a bastard he was the only heir the Niffs had. That being said he was still not considered a prince. The whole thing was a mess that Noctis got a headache trying to follow when Loqi, in a state of drunkenness, tried to explain it to him. The familiar blonde was the one person Noctis had hoped would be at this event.

“Come on.” he said as he started to make his way towards the duo. When he got close he gestured to Loqi to stay quiet. Amusement was clear in his eyes as he focused on his conversation partner. Once he was behind him Noctis placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder while saying,

“Hey dude!” There was a startled yelp as the lanky blond whirled around in shock. Everyone else burst into laughter while he just stood there looking disgruntled.

“Dude!” he all but squawked. Snickering Noctis shrugged.

“Sorry Prompto,” he said in a voice that clearly indicated otherwise, “It was just too easy.” Prompto Argentum. Prompto was the son of some Tennenbrian nobility, he had to be to be able to come to these events, and he was Noctis’ best friend. The blonde wasn’t anything like any of the other noble children. He seemed more real, he treated Noctis like an equal rather than a means to an end or the Prince. Sure there were jokes and the occasional thing that reminded them of their difference in status and home, but there was no one else he felt closer to outside his family.

“No you’re not.” He accused with a small smile.

“Loqi,” Noctis greeted with a small nod.

“General, your Highness.” He corrected with a sigh, but a small smile.

“Noctis.” He corrected in turn, earning a more genuine smile. Leaning in closer to Loqi he added, “Besides, if you’re going to be family one day you might as well get used to it now.” The bright flush raising on Loqi's face said everything Noctis needed to know. Laughing at the flustered young man he added,

“Ravus was hoping to see you.” It was funny to see the young general get flustered, though, he was ever polite as he excused himself.

“So… does Ravus even realise how enamoured General Tummelt is with him or…?” Cloud trailed off. Gladio made a gesture with his hand that meant so-so, while Noctis snorted.

“No way. If he knew he would ask him out already instead of just pinning every time they see each other. It’s painful.”

“Speaking of pinning, my brother’s here today!” Prompto informed with a massive grin. Prompto’s mysterious older brother that Noctis never met or even saw pictures of. Apparently he was a very private person and had allowed Prompto to take pictures of the condition that he was not allowed to share them without permission. He didn’t even have a name to go off of since Prompto was so fond of referring to him as brother or some variant.

“How did pinning remind you that your brother was here?” Cloud asked. Gladio snickered,

“According to Prom, his brother has a massive crush on Princess over here.” Noctis just sighed as Prompto and Gladio proceeded to explain things to Cloud. That was one thing Noctis wasn’t sure how he felt about. Sure he was used to people having crushes on him. He was a Prince after all, but it was different in this situation. It was his best friend’s older brother, and unlike with Gladio’s younger sister, this crush didn’t seem to fade. As long as he knew Prompto he knew that Prompto’s brother had feelings for him. That was one of the first things they talked about when Prompto had accidentally slipped up. He had no problem telling Noctis all the things he heard his brother say. It was equal parts embarrassing as it was flattering. Probably the reason why Prompto continued to tell him.

“So, is he going to talk to Noctis?” Cloud asked with his head tilted to the side. Prompto kind of just shrugged.

“I mean I hope so? Even if Noctis doesn’t want to date him I think they could be pretty good friends.”

“Don’t let him fool you,” Gladio spoke up with a pointed look to the short blond, “He’d be really disappointed if they didn’t. He’ll probably manhandle his brother to Noctis if he doesn’t approach him willingly.” Prompto didn’t even bother to deny any of what Gladio said. It kind of made him nervous.

“Yeah, right here.” Noctis reminded with a frown.

“There you are Noctis,” Lunafreya’s voice broke through the conversation. She smiled sweetly at the others before addressing her cousin.

“Uncle wishes to speak with you.” Eyeing the room he spotted Ardyn and his father together with Clarus nearby. It was with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he left his cousin with his best friend and guards.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be Noctis getting teased then it trend and went in a different direction and honestly I think this is a well written train wreck. I know this chapter will have to be re-writen. 
> 
> Originally this was going to be a one-shot so I was trying to cram a lot of into into it at once, then it became longer and yeah...  
> I might cut out the descriptions of Noctis' relations with his cousins mention it through out the story... IDK it's late. I need sleep, it's the first week of college. I'll figure this out more when I'ma wake.


End file.
